Frozen Ink
by TheStarzTwins
Summary: Book 2 in The Frost Series Cover made by me Frost has been asleep for about a year, and when she comes too in the abandoned SillyVision animation Studio, with no signs of Slappy, she begins to worry. She will discover the secrets that the ink holds and gain another family member in the process, but first, "Where the hell is my brother! Er...Where's Slappy, I mean..."
1. Chapter 1

I slowly regained consciousness, my body slowly waking up. The more I became conscious, the more aware I became of the dark atmosphere around me and I jumped up as quick as I could, immediately awake. Something was very off. I looked around at my location, taking note of it's old and abandoned appearance. I quickly did a self diagnostic, making sure everything worked like it should, before leaving the office like room I woke up in. and going into the hallway, instantly taking note of the posters on the wall of the hall. The little demon Bendy seemed very familiar but I shrugged it off. I walked onwards, "Hey, Slappy, do you know where we are?" I asked, only to stiffen in realization. I hadn't seen my wooden familiar since I woke up. 'Shit! How the fuck did I miss that?! He always makes a sarcastic comment once he knows I'm up, how did I not notice him being missing?!' I thought, going into panic mode, before taking a deep breathe, "Panicking is so not going to help." I scolded myself, before journing onwards. "So, first step is to find my familiar, next is to find out where the hell I am.. Lastly, get the fuck out of here with minimal damages to others, myself, and the building. Geez, now I'm talking to myself. I've gotten way to used to having Slappy around to talk to. I wonder how long I've been out though?" I said, talking to myself, before casting clockwork, to show how much time has passed, only to stare at it in horror. "I've been sleeping for a year!" I exclaimed in horror and panic, before sighing and cancelling the spell, "Great, just great, and who knows how long Slappy's been missing." I ventured onwards, discovering several things in each room, but what shocked me the most, was the large machine that was dripping in ink, and the items on the pedestals. The whole room reeked of dark magic. There were sentience spells, high level necromancy magic, and some spells that felt familiar but I couldn't name. The items were put up like idols on pedestals. It was like a summoning circle, but twisted and manipulated. I frowned, "What the hell happened here? New plan, find Slappy, then find out what happened in this building." I said, once again speaking to myself. I left the room, the magic rubbing me the wrong way.

I entered another room and found a book that read, The illusion of living. I frowned, no wonder I couldn't name some of those spells, there hadn't been enough magic behind them, and they had been used many times, so the spells had been less effective, and resulted in poor outcomes. I scowled, "someone had been playing god, someone who was fairly new at magic and used up more magic then they had, and tried creating life from pure dark magic. Whatever it was, is either dead now, or is slowly disappearing and going insane. From the amount of ink splashed around this place, I'm willing to bet, whatever it was is made of the stuff. That's just not right. I hope I can help them in anyway I can." I muttered to myself. I set the book back down onto the desk and continued on my way.

The place reeked of dark magic, and honestly, I was getting dizzy and more than a little pissed. It's been about an hour since I've woken up and with all the rooms I have searched, I have yet to find Slappy. I ducked back out into the hallway, closed my eyes and focused on the familiar bond, and an imaginary trail formed for me to follow, tugging at my gut. So far, I feel Slappy on the edge of my mind, and he was still alive.

I followed the feeling to a set of stairs that led down, down, down into an inky darkness. I took a deep breathe, steeling my nerves, before light my hand up with sun magic, before descending the stairs, with a feeling that I was walking right into trouble. I swallowed harshly. 'On Hades good name, what am I walking into?' I thought, staring into the inky black abyss before me, my magic only lighting up as far as a couple of inches away from my body. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I followed along the small hallway, which seemed to lead to the rest of the building. It wasn't long till I reached a door. I pressed my ear against the door to listen for anyone being on the other side. At no indication, I easily turned the doorknob and entered. It seemed the power was working in this part, so I cancelled my magic out and continued onwards, the feeling in my gut growing stronger. 'I must be getting close to Slappy then.' I thought, before entering a room. It was in shambles. Ink everywhere and a pentagram was drawn on the floor. A Bendy mask was on the floor on a large puddle of ink. I frowned and turned to keep walking, leaving out of the room. There wasn't anything in there that could help. I kept walking until I found an elevator shaft. I frowned, before summoning my air magic to help slow my descent before jumping down it.. The building was old, so I doubted that the elevator worked. I followed the tugging in my gut to the bottom of the elevator shaft. Now that I was down here, something was very wrong. The place reeked of dark magic. It was smothering. I tried to shake it off and continued walking. The place was wicked wrecked. There were messages written on the walls, and posters down here just like there were on the first floor. I continued walking though, not daunted in the slightest. I had faced worse in the past then ink graffiti trying to scare me. I walked for a few more minutes, until the dark magic started to become too much and I became really dizzy. 'My Hades, not again.' I thought, as I started to pass out again, 'Damn it, I can't pass out, I have to find...my brother...' I started to fall backwards, my eyes fluttering shut. The last thing I saw was a girl with horns and ponytail with a wolf with a robot arm come towards me, as if their trying to catch me before I hit the ground, then, I know no more.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Slappy's Pov:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"It's been about a year since Frost fell into a coma and I was snatched. I was ironically enough, running alongside the inky asshole who snatched me. It turned out, that more than one Bendy had been made, and he was one of the few who turned out right, but he was also the only one who survived. The only other surviving Bendy ink creation, was distorted and lost his ever-lovin' mind. I found that out first hand, when Bendy was trying to explain shit to me, the crazy psychopath showed up outta nowhere tried killing us! Thankfully, I had used my strings to get us away. We're usually running and hiding, trying not to get caught. There was a man named Henry in the studio currently, he was doing errands for that vain chick, Alice. According to Bendy, she was one of 5 who used to be humans who were turned into ink creations. 2 of them being that weirdo Sammy and the dude with the projector for a head were dead, killed by the ink demon. The last two were the only really decent ones here, Allison and her robotic wolf friend. I honestly only met each of them briefly, but I can say for certain that the first 3 were nuts!/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"We were currently hiding out in a hidden office on the very bottom floor, the one that Alice lurks at. We just escaped the inky demon and just barely managed to hide. Bendy and I were hiding under the desk. Honestly, if I had been human, I probably would have been dead a long time ago. Bendy and I exchanged glances, before I got up silently and padded over to the door and placed my wooden ear against the door, trying to see if anything or any one was on the other side. Hearing no one, I nodded at Bendy, who stood up and stretched, his tail waving behind him. "Geez, he doesn't give up. I can only hope that magus friend of yours heals up soon so we can get the hell outta here, before he squishes us both." Bendy said. I let out a loud scoff, "Ha! That ink demon has no chance against her if he ever attacked her. That girl knows several forms of magic and even wields a few magic weapons." I said, a smug look on my wooden face. Bendy looks at me and grins, "Well I'd hope so! With how highly you speak about her, it'd be a shame if it was for nothing!" He exclaimed cheerfully, before getting a somber look, "D-do you think she'll really help me? That she can do it?" He asked me, uncertainty and fear in his voice, staring a hole in the floor. I looked at him in shock before growing. I hit him on the head. "Of course she can, you idiot! Does all that ink impede your sense of thinking?" I growled. He yelped in pain, before shaking his head no. I sighed, "Don't worry about it. If she can fix me, than she can fix you too." I reassured him. He nodded, "Alright, I'll take your word for it." He assured me. I nodded, "Good." I replied,/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"We talked for little while, trying to figure out what the hell to do. As far as I could tell, Crystalyn, excuse me, Frost, was still asleep, healing and pooling magic all together and essentially recharging her battory. Actually, it worried me a little. Frost is human...sorta...so she has larger reserves for magic then things like me and Bendy already because of her race, but while most human magus' are strong, She is increasingly more so than them. Enough to where it altered her DNA. to accommodate all the energy. At least that's the case from what I've heard from Frost, any way./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"We were talking some more, when a wave of magic washed over the entire building. Bendy and I froze, exchanging glances, before rushing out of the little room and towards the crumbling staircase. It was out of the way and hidden, and made from very very old wood. Bendy and I were the only ones who were able to use it, because we're lightest. We made it back to the first floor and somehow managed to not be seen by the inky demon, but when we got back to the room I had left her in, she was nowhere to be found. I let out a loud string of curses and proceeded to kick the wall near me out of pure frustration. "Um, Slappy?" Bendy asked beside me, getting my attention. "What is it Bendy?" I replied. "Um... what if she managed to get downstairs by jumping the elevator shaft?" He asked me. My eyes widened in realization, before I proceeded to let out another string of curses. "Geez! That girl just can't stay put in one place! Always gotta be on the move." I growled, in irritation. We slowly made our way back down to the bottom floor of the basement. 'Damn it! Once I find her, I'm going to smack her myself. Then we're getting the hell out of this place..' I thought as we reached the bottom the by now familiar strong sense of dark magic pulsed in the air, as if it was trying to get at someone. We exchanged glances, before rushing off to find the source. I had a sinking feeling I knew exactly who it was trying to get at and it worried me./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b23023ea64f32073abb8d4e8df5b2c"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;"Once we found the who it was attacking and I frowned at the sight. Allison and BTW were there carrying her back to where ever it is they hangout was. "Oi! Where are you going with my magus?!" I demanded. They turned and looked at me in shock., before Allison managed to snap out of it. "You mean this yellow bellied human is your magus your always talking of so fondly?"" She asked me, uncertain and still shocked. I scowled "Yes, she is my Magus, but she isn't a weakling. There was just too much dark energy around here for her to process at once, so she passed out so her brain could process all the data around her." I snapped. Bendy chuckled at their looks. Both Allison and TTW had slack jaws and looked rather shocked. I huffed in irritation, "Alright, get going. The girl isn't going to carry herself. safety. " I demanded. That seemed to knock them out of whatever revery they were in and they continued to tote it. Bendy and I followed behind them. /span/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

No one's P.O.V

Frost came to slowly, the strong feeling of the dark magic there, but no longer suffocating. She sat up, a hand on her forehead. 'Oh... My head. The last thing I remember is...' She thought, before freezing and shooting up like a rocket. "Fuck! Where am I? I need to find Slappy!" She exclaimed aloud to an empty room. 'Damn this says a lot about my current mental state. I really need to find Slappy, before I completely loose it.' She thought, before looking around the room. There wasn't much to look at. A desk, a broken bookshelf, a chair. She quietly walked over to the door and opened the door, surprised to find it wasn't locked. She shook it off and cautiously walked out of the room into a much bigger one that had papers scattered all over the place. 'A planning room?' She thought, as she glanced at a few of theses papers. She jumped into a fighting position as the door opened and the two from before, plus a human male, entered the room. They stopped talking as they noticed her. The girl stepped forward, "It's good to see you awake. Your wooden friend should be back soon. He and Little Bendy went out to distract Demonic Bendy for a little while so we could get our friend here to safety. I'll get your clothes, they were torn and I wanted to fix them." She explained. It was at that moment that Frost notice she was in a large dress shirt. She flushed a crimson red. The human male glanced at her with a frown. "I didn't know another human was here." He mumbled. The girl came back, "I'm Allison Angel by the way, the wolf is Tom, the human is Henry, one of the original animators here." She introduced. Frost nodded, taking the clothes, "I'm Frost, may I ask, Who exactly it was who changed me?" She asked quietly, Allison smiled, "Your wooden friend insisted, thought you'd be pissed if anyone you didn't know changed your clothes." SHe informed her. Frost nodded and went back into the little room that she woke up in and changed back into her clothes, which consisted of a purple half shirt that fit like a second skin, hold what little she had tightly to her chest, and a icey blue skirt with black swirls all over it, and knee high black leather boots with blue laces on one and purple laces on the other. She made sure her hair was fine, before reammerging, just as Slappy and Little Bendy came back. Slappy and Frost noticed each other and before anyone could move, Frost had used her magic to yank the wooden puppet over to her nd enveloped him in a hug. "Do you know how worried I was when I woke and couldn't find you? I was scared something had happened to you!" She exclaimed. Slappy hugged her back the best he could. "Girly, you've been asleep for about a year now, I got into trouble and had to keep myself alive so I've been running all about this place. Your magic was busy trying to keep your ass safe and heal you at the same time." Slappy explained. Frost frowned, " I wasn't hurt, my magic was depleted, so what was left must have been redirected into self defence." She explained. She placed Slappy back onto the ground and turned to the others, "So, anyone wanna fill me in on what the fuk is happening?" She asked them. Allison and Tom exchanged glances, before they, and Henry, launched into an explanation.

Once they were done, Frost fell silent, musing over the information provided. "so , you need a way to stop the rampaging demon and revert you both to your normal selves." She determined, stating the main two problems. Tom nodded and Allison vocalised her agreement. She turned to the little Bendy, "You, small one, are an ink creation? Not a human that was changed?" She asked him. The little Bendy nodded his agreement, a little fear creeping up, he was worried why she was asking. Despite how many times Slappy had assured him, The little nk creation was afraid that she wouldn't help him, but destroy him instead. Frost knelt down to his level, but before either of the could say anything, her magic reacted and an all to familiar seal showed up on the back of Bendy's right hand on the glove, for every to see. Bendy felt a changed in him, as if he had become just a little more stable. Frost had an idea as to what her magic just did, and put her hand on his head, but instead of touching ink, she brushed fur. She smiled, "Well, Bendy, It looks like you're stuck here with us living folk, if that's okay with you?" She asked him, a soft smile of her face. Bendy looked up at her, what she suspected to be inky tears welling up in his eyes, before he blinked them away and he nodded, "That sounds terrific!" he replied, a big toothy grin on his face. She giggled and stood up straight. "I can deal with our demonic friend, if you all can get him cornered" She informed them, think back on a particular magic she learned. Henry nodded, "Ya, that can be arranged." He responded. She nodded, "Alright, and afterwards we can deal with your rather inky situations." She told Allison and Tom. Allison and Tom exchanged happy looks before they nodded their thanks to Frost. "Alright, We've got some planning to do." She said, exchanging looks with all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Frost and the others planned, everything had be just right, because if they screwed up, then someone could get hurt, or worse, die. The ambient dark magic in the studio was slowly taking its toll on Frost, if the bags under eyes were any indication. Slappy and Little Bendy kept a close eye on her, worried. Finally after 3 days, they finally decided on a plan. Henry would lure the demon down into the lower depths of the studio into Alice's old lair, and the Allison and Tom would take over, while the male human would quickly hide somewhere. Allison and Tom would confuse the demon, while Frost prepared the spell that would disperse the inky demon. They were going to initiate it the next day, once everyone was well-rested.

At the moment, Frost, Slappy, and Little Bendy were in the room Frost had woke up in, talking quietly with one another. "Hey, Frost, you doing okay? You look like crap." Slappy asked worriedly. Frost glanced at Slappy surprised, "Ya, I',m fine just a little wore out that's all. I'm not used to being around this much dark energy all the time." She answered. Bendy stepped forward, "Hey, Frost, what is it like on the outside?" He asked her, his eyes lit up with curiosity. Frost smiled softly, "Well, during the day th sky is light blue, with white fluffy clouds and a warm yellow sun. The grass is soft and green, with trees here and there. Sometimes it rains, and the sky gets cloudy and dark, and water falls from the sky, but afterwards sometimes there is a rainbow, an arc of colors in the sky. Sometimes is warm and sunny, sometimes it windy. There are powerful winds sometimes, that twist in circles, called a twister, but there's also something like that made of water, called a hurricane.. There's a thing called an earthquake, where the ground shakes very powerfully. There are lots of humans and animals. Once, a long time ago, when I was a child, there were even monsters who roamed the earth, but most were very friendly. In fact, I was friends with quite a few. Unfortunately, not all humans are as accepting of the supernatural. I don't really count though, as I'm no longer entirely human." She told him. Both Slappy and Bendy listened attentively, the former aware that she rarely shared her past with anyone. She had this soft look in her eyes as she talked about her past. Bendy looked up at her in awe, "They sound neat!" He exclaimed, much to the amusement of Frost and Slappy, "The kids got a point, though. I'd love to have met them, but it sounds like I missed them by a few centuries."

Bendy looked at Slappy, "How old are you, anyway? You keep referring to me by kid, cause you don't look much older then me." Bendy demanded. Slappy chuckled. " I was created in the late 19th century, in the year 1885, by a fucked up dude. Once he died, he wanted to make sure evil stayed in the world. I was an evil little bastard, until Frost found me and fixed the magic that made up my entire being. That's when I became her familiar, about a year and a half ago. We hated each other's guts at first, but running from the Russians brought us closer. Frost is a hella older then me though, cause the monsters have been locked up for millenniums." Slappy explained to the small ink demon. Bendy nodded his understanding. Frost stood up and stretched, I want to get good look at the layout here, can you two show me around?" She asked them. Slappy and little Bendy exchanged glances before hesitantly nodding their agreement. Frost took a deep breath and the blue in her hair turned a light yellow for transformation magic as she turned herself into a fairy that was the same height as Slappy and Bendy. The yellow returned to its bright icy blue for winter magic. She landed and the three left out into the studio. They showed her the destroyed amusement rides and the rest of the lower levels.

They had just gotten to Alice's old lair, when an inhuman sound came from behind them. The trio froze. and turned around slowly, The demonic bastard stood there, looking down at them, a look of hatred in his eyes. They exchanged glances, before they stood there a moment, before leaning towards her familiars. Frost scowled, "Hey asshole! Over here!" She exclaimed, gaining his attention. The tall demon turned away from the other two and dove after Frost instead and she reacted, shooting several icy arrows at him but he dodged all of them easily. Frost let out a string of curses in a foreign language, before the icy blue in her hair turned green for her nature magic and she conjured roots and sent them towards at him. She smirked as they wrapped around him, only to growl in frustration as he easily ripped threw them like paper. She hissed in irritation, thinking of possible ways of escape. She flitted just out of reach of his grasp. The other two watched on worriedly. An idea came to her and the green turned into a metallic grey, for binding magic, as she sent chains at the demon. He struggled to escape. She grinned briefly, before turning to the other two, "Run!" She exclaimed. Adrenaline pumping through their veins. They dove through the doorway, and Frost slammed the door closed behind them, and the trio collapsed, leaning on each other, heaving in exhaustion as the adrenaline faded away. "Holy shit, that was close." Frost heaved, leaning on her familiars. Slappy grunted his agreement. "I saw my short life flash before my eyes!" Bendy exclaimed. Once she caught her breathe, Frost stood up and changed back into her human form. She picked Slappy and Bendy up, "Come on, lets get some sleep, we're gonna need it tomorrow." She told them, taking the two back to the little room. She stretched out on the small pallet in there and fell asleep quickly, Slappy and Bendy curled up beside her, following quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day, and everyone rose early, to nervous about what was about to transpire. Henry looked especially bad, though no could blame him. He was going to be the bait. Slappy was sitting on Frost's shoulders, while Bendy rode comfortably in her arms. Frost, though, was miles away. She had ran the plan over and over again in her mind, worried about the what if's. Slappy tugged on her hair to get her attention, "Hey, doll, calm down. Everything's gonna go just fine. Do me a favour and take a deep breath and relax." He told her. Frost nodded, and took a deep breath, before releasing it. "Your right, everything will be just fine." She responded, though she still sounded very unsure. It had been a couple of decades since she had purged a demon from this plane, let alone one that was created by pure accident. She was mentally going over the spell and altering certain things.

When it was time, Allison glanced at the clock, before nodding at Henry and the others. The group left out of their little base and out into the main part of the studio, and split up in the hallway, Henry for the upper levels, and the other three towards Alice's old lair. As they took their places, Frost began to switch her magics. Unlike her other magics, this one changed her entire hair to a dark midnight blue, for banishing magic. A non-existent wind moved blew her hair around her, as she began her spell. Banishing magic was harder and much more difficult than her normal magics, one she didn't use very often. The chants were very long and complicated, and often couldn't be cast wordlessly, because, one wrong step and it could backfire and have disastrous consequences, an example being death, or possibly transport you to wherever the intended destination for the banished was. In other words, she didn't use it very often.

Anyway, back onto the task at hand, Frost could hear Henry running down the hallway, the tall demon chasing him. He dove into the room and off to the side, where Slappy and little Bendy were hiding. Allison and Tom immediately began acting, trying to confuse the tainted version of Bendy, distracting it from what Frost was doing. Once the spell was ready, she took aim at the tall demon. "Hey, Asshole! Over here!" She called out, gaining it's attention. It looked at her and recognition sparked in it's eyes. She smirked, 'It remembers last night. Good~' She thought, before releasing the spell. Its dark blue aura hit the inky demon in the chest and the large room was filled with the inhuman screams of the tall, corrupted ink demon as it was dragged down to hell, kicking and screaming. It held on as best it could, roaring and screaming. Before it lost its grip, it looked at Frost, eyes filled with such hatred and malice, and vengeance. It sent shivers down Frost's spine, and not the good kind either. She watched as it was yanked down into the black void. Once she was sure that it was gone, she cancelled the spell and the hole closed with a quiet pop. She switched her magic back to winter magic and her hair returned to its normal color. She turned to the others, as Henry was coming out of his hiding spot. Slappy and Bendy ran over to her.

"Hey, Toots, you alright? You look a little shook up." Slappy asked Frost, worry written on his face. She absently nodded, "Ya, I'm Fine, thanks for asking Slappy." She turned to the others, "Alright, time to reverse the damage done to the both of you. If you would oth please stand in the middle of the room about 2 feet from each other?" She asked Allison and Tom, who nodded and got into position. Frost focused and switch over to Alchemy, the blue in her hair changing to a darker red, like a rose. She cast her transmutation circle and focused on removing the ink from their genes. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she concentrated on the task at hand. Soon red sparks filled the air as her magic began to split the humans from the ink. It was a long and gruelling process that seemed to last forever, but as really only a couple of minutes. Once it was said and done, Allison and Tom stood there, completely human again. Frost gave a tired smile. Using transmutation magic always tired her out physically.

The group soon began to look for a way back up to the ground floor of the studio, finding a staircase that looked about ready to collapse. Slowly and carefully they made their way back up to ground-level, and made their way back to the outside world. When they emerged from the decaying animation studio, the full moon was high in the air. They left the studio just in time, for as soon as the last of their group stepped outside, the entire building fell in on itself. Slappy mentioned this oddity to Frost, who gave him a grim smile. "It appears that the vast amount of dark energies inside that the beast emmitted was what was keeping the place up. As soon as I banished it, the buildings stability began to fail. Honestly, it's amazing that we even managed to escape from the building before it collapsed." She explained to him. Slappy nodded his understanding.

It wasn't long before they each went their own ways, bidding each other good-bye. Slappy took his place as a tattoo on Frost's upper back, and Frost pulled out the old hoodie and pulled the hood up, hiding Bendy behind her hair, inside the hood. She then teleported away, letting her magic take her where it needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

Frost's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since we escaped from the animation studio and I had purchased a decent-sized apartment on the outskirts of New York City. I had as small store below much like the first one I had when I had met Slappy. Speaking of my familiar, Bendy and Slappy seemed to be gettin along swingingly, though whether or not that's a good thing is to be determined. I've been teaching them about the stuff I do to make money, like making potions and repairing certain magical items. They bring me the stuff I need to make or fix a certain thing. They've been really useful in the workshop. The bond between Bendy and I has become as strong as mine and Slappy's, which means the little guy could turn into a tattoo. He usually took his place as a small tattoo on my collar bone, to keep an eye on the world around us. Honestly, with how chaotic my life has been for the past year and a half, it's honestly a little hard to calm down and get used to the peace and calm again. It seems everything changed when I met Slappy, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, because I've got two familiars that are like brothers to me and I've brushed up on my magic. It's actually been really good.

At the moment I'm trying to brew a family heritage potion for a woman with no known family, and wants to see if she has any living relatives. Slappy just handed me the dragon root to add. I was slowly and carefully lowering it into the brew, trying to keep from screwing anything up. I had just dropped it inside when Bendy came bursting in, "Hey! Frost! We got a problem downstairs. A couple of mages are wrecking the place." He told me. I scowled, before standing back up straight. "Slappy, in about 3 minutes, mix the brew counter-clockwise rapidly for about a minute." I instructed him, before following Bendy downstairs, where two male mages where trashing my store, throwing artifacts around and breaking potion bottles and ingredients. I scowled, "What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing to my shop!" She shouted. They exchanged glances before turning to her. "Crystalyn Magum. Your presence is required by the Council of 7 to amend for your war crimes during the human-monster war." The taller one said. I frowned, "You can go tell the council, I said go to hell! I'm older and a hella lot more powerful than all of them combined. Leave my shop immediately, before I escort you out." I told them. The shorter male snorted, arrogance written all over his face, "Please, you look to weak to anything! You don't even have any tattoos! You can't claim to be more powerful than the council and not have tattoos.." He exclaimed, dismissing my claim. I smirked, bringing my power to the surface, "See, kiddoo, I'm from a time, when tattoos weren't needed to proclaim a person's status and power. Here, Let me show you!" I told them, before switching my magic to teleportation magic, making the icy blue tips of my hair turn a dark grey. I slung my hands out towards them, and with a sarcastic shout of, "Begon!" They vanished from my shop. I sighed and switched back over to winter magic, before leaning against the counter, "Well, looks like we need to move….again." I said, irritation and sarcasm in my voice. Bendy tilted his head, "Again? How many times have you and Slappy had to move? And more importantly, how many time have you had to run from this….'Council'?" He asked me. I sighed, "Before Slappy and I showed up at the studio, he and I were on the run from the Russians, like Slappy had explained, because they had wanted me for my powers. We had to move around quite often. Before I met Slappy, I'd had to move at least 5 different times because of the Council. Trust me when I saw it wasn't fun. With how weak mages of today are, and how small the general population of the mages are, I could honestly take them all out, but that would leave me the only mage in this world, so I move a lot instead. It's a huge hassle sometimes, but I'd rather move constantly than be the last human mage." I explained to my little familiar. Bendy nodded his understanding. The two of us made our way back up stairs to the workroom where Slappy was waiting for us.

We got halfway up the stairs, when a loud boom filled the air. Bendy and I looked at each other, our faces paling, before we hauled ass the rest of the way up the stairs. We dashed into the workroom, and found Slappy backing away from the ruined potion, coughing. He saw me and a nervous smile, "Hey Doll, I, uh….think I stirred too fast or something cause one second I'm stirring and the next second, it's blowing up in my face. Sorry for ruining your potion Frost." He apologized. I rushed over to him and checked for any damage. "Are you alright, Slappy?" I asked him. Slappy nodded at me, "Ya, I'm alright, Toots." He replied. I hesitantly accepted it and stepped back. I quickly filled him in on what had happened down stairs. "And now we gotta move!" Bendy added, finishing the tale. Slappy sighed and nodded, "Alright, the kid and I will start packing up clothes and books and trinkets." He said. I nodded, "Alright, I'll get the stuff in here packed up and ready to go." I replied. Slappy nodded and jumped down from the table and he and Bendy left, heading for my bedroom to start packing. How do I pack You ask? Well with boxes like a normal person, but instead of using a truck to transport my stuff, I store my things in a pocket dimension..

It didn't take long to pack everything away, 3 days tops, and we were ready to leave. Problem is, we're to go? I was currently sitting in the living room on floor with my laptop, going through possible homes, I had just exited out of a tab when I got a notification saying I got a new email.. It was a news release shared with me from one of my government friends. It was a report about several kids going missing. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 'Why would they send this to me?' I thought, before reading their comment, 'possible link to a animatronic pizzeria' I dug into it and there were several reports about kids going missing wherever there was a new pizzeria opening in the chain. I dug a little deeper and found out where the next one was going to open. It was an updated version, featuring "Toy versions" of the old animatronics. I quickly researched the town to find any for sale homes. Upon finding an older w story home for sale on the outskirts of town, I smirked, " Well, I know where we're moving to." I told my familiars. They exchanged glances, before giving me uneasy looks. "What are you getting us into now?" they asked me. I simply smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

I walked into my new home, observing it, before going back and closing the door. I then walked into the large living room and opened my pocket dimension, placing all of the contents in the middle of the room.. I then gave Slappy and Bendy the all clear to come out. "Okay, before anything gets done, we need to figure out a better way to hide you two then just tattoos, because this is a small town, and word travels fast, and neighbors are nosey little fucks, so a disguise or something is in order, so I don't get caught and witches trialled." I told them They nodded their agreement with me. We each went to the boxes marked books and began searching through them for ideas on what to do about our predicament.

It was about two hours later, when Bendy spoke up. "Hey, Frost, what about your transformation magic?" He asked me. I looked up in shock and realization. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" I replied, mumbling the last part, before standing up and changing my magic from winter magic to transformation magic. "I'll turn you two into humans, but still give you the ability to return to your real forms." I told them, before casting the magic. When I was done, two small boys the size of 13 year olds stood there. Slappy looked much like he did as a puppet, with reddish brown hair and green eyes, with lightly tanned skin and freckles, with his traditional red bowtie, but, instead of pants, he wore shorts, colored to match his jacket.

Bendy looked vastly different, but at the same time, still very similar to his real form. He had soft black hair, that looked rather pointed, like his horns, and dark coal eyes, he had pale skin and wore a black dress shirt and black slim dress pants and shoes to match.. He even had his gloves and a bow tie. He quickly removed one of his gloves to make sure the familiar mark was still there, and relaxed at the sight of it. Slappy glanced at it, "Since his is still there, I'll assume that mine is too, so I don't really have to check."

"Alright, your allowed to explore the town. But if anyone sees your mark, say it's a family thing, to help remember our past, deal?" I told them. They nodded their agreement. "Alright, let's get this place set up to live in.." Slappy said and the three of us got to work, moving and adjusting things, placing them where they belong. I set up The workroom, my bedroom, and the kitchen. Slappy set up the bathrooms, the study, and the guest room. Bendy helped set up the study, set up the dining room, and set up the planning room. The boys even had their own room, with a bunk bed per their request. The workroom would be in the basement, under heavy wards and enchantment on the the door and basement, to prevent unwanted guests from getting inside it.

It was a few days until everything was set up and by then, news had spread around town about our arrival and about the boys being my brothers, from sightings of us around town together, shopping for necessities for our new home, like food and toiletries and bedding and furniture, and people seeing us and striking up light conversations. It had been amusing to see the boys react to me getting hit on. Both had stepped infront of me and threatened the dude. Poor guy didnt know weather to be frightened or amused, which was quickly determined to be the first one, as they had ganged up on him and began attacking him. In the end I had to pull the struggling protective familiars away, kicking and screaming. It spread rather quickly around town, that to hit on me would be asking for a death sentence, as you'd have to face what the younger males called the boys, "The demon brothers" All in All, though, the townsfolk had taken to us rather quickly and were very friendly. When it was all said and done, though, I was exhausted, but, unfortunately, I still had one last thing to do before I could relax.

I had decided to leave the boys at home for this endeavor, opting to go to my intended location alone.

When I arrived, I glanced up at the sign with a smirk, before going inside and quickly hiding it with look of innocent curiosity. I watched the children run around and play with each other and the animatronics, before I approached one of the employees here, a young female dressed a brown collared shirt with a black vest and a pair of black dress pants, the uniform I assumed. "Excuse me? I've come to enquire with the manager about a job?" I asked her. She nodded and quickly plastered on a fake smile, before leading me to the manager's office. The manager was nasty, sweaty, fat man, who looked at me like I was his next meal. I tried my hardest to ignore the rather perverse look and pushed down the urge to cringe in disgust, or maybe it was an urge to sick the boys on him? Anyway, it was 30 very difficult minutes later, before I was employed. He had been trying to make a move on me through out our entire meeting. It was absolutely disgusting. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Miss Frost. You'll be working the night shift. You start in two days." He said. I gave him a kind smile and thanked him, before leaving rather quickly, in a desperate attempt to escape the nasty little man. Once I got outside, though, I liked down at my uniform and I smirked inwardly, 'Perfect, now to get to the bottom of this whole missing children case.' I thought, before frowning, 'I can only hope to never be left alone with that... disgusting thing again.' I then quickly made my way back home to inform the boys of my newly acquired but technically completely unnecessary job.


End file.
